Wierd ass adventure
by JThuggie
Summary: So Nick and his friend Khane find themselves lost in a forest area and they are wondering how did they get there in the first place.


Chapter 1: Where the fuck are we? "What the… im awake… ugh… my head really hurts.." "what happened?..." its hard to even think due to the massive headache he had received. Every time he'd try to focus on what happened it slips from his grasp and he becomes confused again. His ears are ringing immensely causing his train of thought to slip even further. He notices that he is on the ground face down on his chest and he is caught under something that is holding his lower half hostage. He attempts to wiggle out from under the object but his efforts fall short. He doesn't have enough energy to try and power push-up the thing off of his back. So all he can do is sit there and try to think of a way out and what happened earlier. "ugh… what the fuck.. I cant see shit…" He now notices that his eyes were blurry. He tries to rub his eyes for thinking that it would help his vision return to him in some type of way. It actually helps a little bit, returning a little of his vision back to him. With his now little improved vision he tries to look around at his surroundings, but its still hard for him to make out what is around him. It just looks like little smudges of color to him. Starting to get annoyed he tries to wiggle out from under the object again. and again he does not get anywhere. Very annoyed now he tries again with more force, and again he does not move. "UGH, FUCK THIS". He gives up and puts his head down onto his arm. As he sits there using his arm as some type of pillow, he begins to fall asleep. And within 8 minutes or so he starts to feel himself getting sleepy. And the object he was under was providing a comfortable and warm place to nap. So he does just that. He takes his left arm and puts t over the right arm and lays them both down in front of his face and puts his head down sideways onto the makeshift pillow. As he lays there he begins to feel sleep coming upon him, and he closes his eyes. But just as he was about to slip into sleep he heard his name being said. "Nick…." He disregards it and continues his journey into sleep, but was then again interrupted by his name yet again. But this time it was louder." Nick.. Come on nigga wake…" This time he chooses not to ignore it again and opens his eyes. In front of his face was a blurry but recognizable shape of that resembled a shoe. And usually when you see a shoe a foot was inside of it. So he proceeds to look above the shoe and see's that there is a leg. "Hey Nick.. bruh. Are you okay?" As He now heres the voice it becomes familiar to the voice of one of his friends. His friend known as Khane. His voice was so deep from the rest of his friends voices making it so easy to recognize who it is. As Nick continues to look up the leg until he has spotted the owner of the leg. But the figure was still blurry so he could not see any details. "O shit, cuh I thought you were dead or something." Now something went off in Nicks head after hearing the word Cuh, and instantly realizes who it is. And as his vision comes back to him almost instantly, as if a key word just set off all of his senses at once. And the figure is none other than his friend Khane, standing infront of him with the face of relief. "Aight dude we gotta get you out from under this car." Nicks eyes widened as he heard the last word his friend just stated to him. He turns his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the vehicle ontop of him. It was bent into a upside down V like shape. By some type of luck the car did no crush his pelvis or any part of his body for that matter and this puzzled him for a little bit. I guess it was simple. The car got bent and fell on top of him and he was stuck in the middle of the bend. (A car) he says in his head.( A fucking car. How the fuck did a car end up ontop of me. And how the fuck did it get bent so badly like that?.) As he talks to himself in his head he was interrupted as his friend pushes the car that was trapping him on the ground off top of him with ease, as if it was paper or something. As the car hits the ground it fell with a loud metallic thud, and some dirt getting tossed into the air. Nicks lower half is now free from the hold of the bent car, and with the returning of his lower half mobility he turns onto his back and sits up to look at where the car had just landed. He gives a decently long stare before his friend Khane walks infront of him and offers him a hand up. He accepts the offer and grabs Khanes hand and as soon as he did he was pulled up off of the ground and on to his feet. As he stands he felt some stiffness in his lower half and his back, so he takes a few minutes to properly stretch them out. And soon after the stiffness went away. "Thanks." Nick says as he finishes his last stretch. " your welcome." Khane replies back. "Now uh.. about that car. How the fuck did it get on top of me?" Says Nick looking at Khane with a confused and at the same time mild face. His friend turns his head. " Im not sure how it got on top of you. But I remember what happened as to why the car was bent doe" He says. Nick was already wondering how to the car got bent in the first place, so he didn't mind listening to how it got that way even though it doesn't answer his question. "tell me." "Aight." Khane turns around to face Nick and begins. "So, you remember that dude from the party that was starting mess with Ray and Kush?" Nick begins to think about what Khane had said to see if he remembers anything about it. But sadly nothing was able to come to his mind. So he shakes his head in reply to his question. "Well we went outside to fight him and his crew because of it. And there was one really, really buff dude who looked like he was taking a lot of fucking steroids, Like really. He was fucking huge. He could almost be called the black version of the hulk. Anyways, He picked up that car and threw it at us, But it didn't hit any of us." Khane begins stretching out his arms to give him something to do while he tells the story. Because honestly Khane hates telling stories, and he is not good at them either. But that's when he is trying to make up some shit. "When he threw it, it hit another dudes car. And I guess that's how it got bent like that." "Did we win the fight?" Nick says with one eyebrow raised. Khane looks at Nick with a very confused look on his face. "What do you really not remember it?" as he asks the question he tilts his head a little bit to the side. "Naw bruh. I cant really remember anything about a party or a street fight." Says Nick as a rebuttal. The look that Khane gave him made him feel stupid a bit for not remembering what had happened that night. But there was honestly not a single memory of what khane was stating to him. "Is there anything else that happened you can remember?" Nick says to his friend that has stopped giving him the look. "yes, while we were in the middle of the fight, I think someone threw a fucking flash bang or something. Because my sight went White and my ears started fucking ringing like fuck." Khane said with a annoyed look on his face. He then brings his hand to his chin. "And I guess I passed out or something because I woke up with my back on the ground and me looking up at the sky. Im guessing I was out since last night. Because its morning now." Khane points up to the sky, signaling Nick to look up at the sky. Nick proceeds to look up and notices that the sky went has went from the Nightly color to an nice shade of light blue. And even some puffy white clouds moving slowly through the sky aswell. The white clouds and blue sky blends in perfect unison with each other. And the sun is giving that glow that you only seem to see in the early morning. But this was strange because it seemed it was mid morning. He stops looking up and looks back to Khane. And now that He begins to think about the fight that apparently happened. A new question pops up into his head. "Hey Khane" Nick says. "Wassup?" Khane says looking back down to Nick "So if we were all in that street fight and sht. Then where are the others?" Khanes eyes widened as the question was asked, and he began looking around for them. "O shit, where are they? They were with us during the fight and so was Dyrique. Where could they.." Khane stops as a thought popped into his head, turning his face into an mixture of an angry and a surprised face. "Oh fuck. What if those people got them?" As khane said this Nick's face also turned into that mixture of anger and surprise. "Wait.. wait wait wait. They couldn't of taken them" Nick says with a more relieved face. "Them nigguhs to strong to be takin by someone." He adds. But he knows that they might have gotten taken by some other unknown circumstance. Maybe someone stronger or maybe they got mobbed. But he dismisses that last possibility. Ray is one pretty tuff dude. I mean the fucking dude can use lightning to his ability and fucking level a neighborhood if he wanted to. And even more if he was angered enough. And Kush… that nigguh is crazy. And he don't never put down a blunt, no matter what the circumstances are. So he was certain that there was no way they had been mobbed. But the fact that they are not any where in sight. Puzzled them. Nick looks up one more time to at least see if Khane may have looked over them or something. As he raised his head. And he see's something very different than where they were supposedly supposed to be. Instead of a neighbor hood or any street for that matter. He see's nothing but grass on the ground. And as he looks farther out he see's hills, and mountains. And a huge ass fucking forest. With some pretty tall trees. They appeared to be oak trees. But they looked a little off. He doesn't know what the difference is. But he knows there is some type of difference. "Oh SHIT!" Nick says, making Khane turn to him. As he did he saw Nick looking behind him. So he turns in the direction of where his friend was looking and he is a shocked at what he saw. "OOOOOH…MY-" Khane says with his mouth wide open "FUCKING.. LORD" interrupted by Nick as he finish's the sentence. The two are looking out at the vast land covered by forest. And are completely baffled as to how they ended up here. "WhA-WAH-WUH-WURRRRh" Nick says choking on his own words trying to find something to explain the feeling that he is feeling right now that he can only sum it up to as. "WHAT THA FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!". The two friends are now in a huge forest, mid morning and they don't even know how the hell they got there in the first place. And a better question was how were they going to get back home. And even find their 3 missing friends. All they could do right now. Is look out at the vast land with their jaws dropped open. About 5 minutes later Nick closes his jaw and snaps back to reality. "Alright.. alright. We gotta calm down and figure out what the fuck we are going to do" He says as he turns to Khane. Who still has his mouth open in surprise and shock. Nick walks over and tries to snap Khane out of it by waving his hand in front of his face. But it didn't work. So he tried snapping… didn't work. (Aight fuck this) Nick pulls back his fist and punch's Khane in the face. Knocking him on his ass wondering what just happened. "Nigguh get up. We gotta try to get home." But something else important pops up into his head as well. His two friends who could possibly be also lost in this forest. " O shit. I forgot about Ray and Kush. We atleast have to try and find them before we do anything." Khane who is still wondering what happened gets up and looks back at Nick with a face of anger. "Aight, nigguh dam. You aint have to hit me in the face though. Got dam" He grips his chin to check if his jaw was ok and it appears that everything checks out. "Well nigga you wouldn't snap out of it so I had to do something." Nick replies with small smirk. "Anyways come on. We have to go find the others. Maybe they got sent here along with us.. Or atleast I hope we will find them." He says switching from a neutral to a now concerned tone. Khane gets up off the ground, pats his pants to get the dirt off and He and Nick begin their walk to find their friends. And find out where the hell they are in the first dam place. And even possibly how they got there. 


End file.
